It is well known in motor vehicles to raise and lower windows via an electric motor which operates the window regulator. The window regulator and the motor are mounted on the door panel or on a module panel. The motor drive unit is comprised of a die cast housing which carries the electric motor and encloses a gear reduction set. A pinion gear projects out of the housing and is adapted to mesh with the window regulator. A dust cover is suitably attached to the die cast housing, as by staking, to close the opening from which the pinion gear projects and thereby prevent the entry of dirt, water or other foreign matter.
In the prior art, the die cast housing for the drive unit is conventionally provided with a plurality of lugs having bolt apertures therethrough. These bolt apertures register with holes provided in the panel and fasteners such as rivets, screws, or bolts are inserted through these aligned apertures to attach the motor unit on the panel.
It would be desirable to eliminate the need for the installation of labor intensive fasteners to mount the motor drive unit on the panel.